My Gift or Yours?
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: James and Lily relax after a Secret Santa gift exchange with their friends. Lily gives James a gift after everyone leaves and it turns out to be women's underwear... could this be a joke like the one Sirius had just done to him or is it a Christmas Surprise?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters. I just write mini stories about them**

**WARNING: SMUT! This story has extreme sexual content. If you do not want to read about sex, do not read any further!**

_Written for 12 Days of Jily Smutmas. Day five Prompt: Gags and Gifts._

* * *

"That was fun, yeah?" Lily smiled at James as the last of their friends left the Head's Common room. "Secret Santas, what an excellent idea! Saved everyone a load of galleons, and it was lots of fun trying to guess who gave us our presents." She laughed.

"It was fun!" James kissed her cheek. "Though I still can't believe Sirius gave me girl's knickers!" He chuckled.

"It was a joke! He gave you a real present after!" Lily laughed. "I can't believe you gave me that expensive necklace even though you didn't get my name!" She playfully slapped his arm.

"You deserve it." James winked, kissing her cheek and flopping back against the couch.

"I got you a present too." Lily walked over to the tree. "I just didn't want everyone else to see it..." She pulled out a box and handed it over to James.

"Really?" James perked up, opening the box. "Thanks, love!" He beamed, then made a confused face at the contents. "Women's lingerie? Is this a joke..."

Lily stood smirking at him lift up the emerald green corset and sparkly thong...in her size.

"Oh!" James's eyebrows shot up. "This isn't _all_ of my present, is it?" He glanced over at Lily.

"Nope." Lily winked. "I thought it was an excellent present." She took it from him, walking upstairs to change. "I'll be right back...Don't miss me too much." She smirked.

"It is an excellent present!" James grinned, already feeling his pants get a bit tighter. He groaned slightly as Lily came back downstairs in her lingerie, obviously teasing him as she slowed her steps. "You're so sexy..." He breathed.

Lily smirked and walked slowly over to him, running her hands down his chest. "Hey there, sexy." She winked, sliding her hands to his belt buckle. "Already hard for me?"

James just stared at her, completely awestruck as he gulped and looked her over.

"Thought so." She winked, sliding down his body and pulling his pants and boxers with her. "Very hard." She commented, taking his nine inches and stroking it gently. "Would you like something?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Bl-blowjob?" James mumbled, unable to take his eyes off his sexy girlfriend.

"Of course." Lily grinned, adjusting herself onto her knees in front of him. She winked up as she licked up the length of his manhood before taking him into her mouth. She kept eye contact with him as she brought up a hand to gently massage his balls as she picked up speed.

James moaned loudly, sliding his hands into Lily's hair. "You're so sexy, Lils..." He groaned, pushing her head further onto his cock and watching her carefully.

Lily gagged slightly, squeezing her thumb to try to regain control. She moaned against his cock, squeezing his balls gently and sucking faster.

"Fuck, Lily..." James moaned loudly, tugging her hair while 'helping' her move faster. "I'm gunna cum..."

Lily winked at him encouragingly, pulling off with a pop. "Want to cum on me or in my mouth?" She asked seductively.

James answered this question by standing up and quickly stroking his cock at Lily's face and breasts. "Fuck..." He moaned, shooting a large load of his cum onto her breasts and chin. "You're the best girlfriend ever..." He breathed.

"Glad you think so." Lily winked, pushing him back against the couch and tossing her corset to the side. She used his cum and gently massaged her breasts and nipples before licking off her fingers. "Are you getting hard for me again?" She breathed against his neck, ripping open the buttons on his shirt.

"Gods, Lily, I don't know how I'm ever _not_ hard around you..." James moaned, watching her closely as she grinded her lower half against him.

"You've been a naughty boy, James Potter." Lily smirked, tearing off her thong and tossing it to the side. "Ready, Potter?"

"I'm always ready for you, Evans." James breathed as Lily lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. He groaned at the contact of her wet pussy sliding on his cock and he grabbed her hips, helping her lower herself down.

"Oh!" Lily moaned, grabbing onto James's shoulders and using them as leverage to bounce up and down on his cock. "I love your cock inside me!" She groaned, picking up speed.

"You're so fucking hot!" James moaned, sliding a hand in between them and fingering Lily's clit.

"Fuck!" Lily moaned, bouncing as fast and as hard as she could. After a few minutes of James playing with her clit, she was unable to take it anymore. "I'm cumming, James!" She moaned loudly as her juices squirted all over his cock and balls, making it easier for her to bounce faster.

"Ugh, I'm close too..." James moaned, reaching his own sticky end moments after Lily finished her orgasm. He shot his load deep into her pussy, sighing with relief.

Lily pulled off his cock and sat on his lap, shoving two fingers into her pussy and scooping out some of their mixed cum and licking it off. "Love you." She winked.

"Bloody hell..." James grinned at her. "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Written for 12 Days of Jily smutmas on tumblr. Keep reading guys! And review ****please! :)**


End file.
